1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to endovascular stents, and more particularly to thin-film covers for endovascular stents and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Aneurysms can occur in the neurovasculature. An aneurysm is a spherical out-pouching of blood vessels formed from a localized weakness in the wall of an artery. Aneurysms can occasionally rupture and cause a life threatening hemorrhage. Postmortem examinations indicate that 10˜12 million people have brain aneurysms in the United States and 20˜50% will potentially rupture. Aneurysm rupture carries a high rate of morbidity and mortality. Current approaches to prevent aneurysms from rupturing include both surgical and transcatheter methods.
Recent advancements have provided covered stents that have a low profile and flexibility for use in the neurovasculature. The cover preferably comprises a porous, hydrophilic surface to prevent platelet adhesion.
In conventional film covered stents, the porous film used generally does not match the desired deformation ratio of the stent, preventing it from conforming to the stent deformation, which can result in undesired wrinkling or failure of the mesh material.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a micropatterned thin film nitinol (MTFN) covered stent that overcomes the problems associated with current-generation endovascular technologies.